1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door and window assemblies for use in building structures, and more particularly to an improved door or window assembly of the type having a plurality of glazing frames disposed in a common plane in the closed condition and adapted to be supported in laterally spaced planes in the open condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding glazing frames used as windows and doors are well known and commonly used in buildings, particularly for residences and for small business and industrial buildings. Windows used in such structures, for example, comprise a pair of such sliding glazing frames, or sashes, each of which is movable usually in a vertical direction, to open and close the window. structure to provide ventilation and the like. Each sash is mounted for movement along a separate pair of tracks or guide channels, with the two pair of tracks being in closely spaced parallel relation so that in the open condition, the two sashes are in overlapping juxtaposed relation and in the closed position, the two sashes cooperate to completely close the building opening.
Windows employing a plurality of sliding sashes supported for movement in a horizontal direction are also known, with the structure and operation being substantially the same as that just described. Sliding doors such as patio doors and closet doors are also known in which two door panels are movable in spaced parallel tracks so that the door may be opened at either side or partially opened from both sides if desired. Again, each door panel is supported for movement by a separate track.
Sliding door and window structures are also known which employ two sliding panels, whether doors or window sashes, wherein the two sliding panels move in spaced parallel relation relative to one another in the opened condition and are disposed in coplanar, edge-to-edge sealing relation when in the completely closed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,429 discloses a rollaway patio door structure including one fixed panel and one movable panel, the movable panel in the closed position being substantially coplanar with the fixed panel and in the opened position being parallel with and spaced inwardly from the fixed panel. The movable panel is supported for inward and outward lateral movement by a cam structure which in turn is movable along a track parallel to the fixed door panel to open and close the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,268 discloses a door structure including two movable door panels which are disposed in edge-to-edge, coplanar relation in the closed condition and either of which may be moved laterally into a parallel plane then moved in its parallel plane relative to the other door. Such structure is intended primarily for internal doors such as closets or the like, however, and no means for sealing the doors is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,072 discloses a multiple panel structure suitable for use either as a door or window. The structure employs two panels disposed in edge-to-edge coplanar relation in the closed position and includes means supporting one of the panels for movement into a laterally spaced parallel plane to permit either panel to be slid along its supporting track to open the structure from the top and/or bottom in case of a vertical moving window, or from either side in the case of a horizontally moving window or door structure. The two panels are also supported for pivotal movement, upon release of a latching mechanism, to permit the respective panels to be pivoted inwardly from the frame structure. This pivotal action is particularly important in windows since it permits easy access to both sides of the panel for cleaning or the like.
Numerous other structures, principally windows, are known wherein two sliding panels move in spaced parallel relation along a supporting track structure in the frame in the opened condition and in which the sliding panels move into edge-to-edge coplanar relation (in line) in the closed position. Many of these prior window structures are listed, for example, as referehces in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,072. These prior art structures generally have been supported in a rectangular frame having a single rectangular opening, with cooperating locking or latching mechanisms being provided on the adjacent edge frame members of the door or window panels for securing the panels in the closed position. Such structures present difficulties however particularly in providing a weather-tight seal and in providing satisfactory thermal insulation, as well as in providing adequate security against intrusion. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved door or window structure including two sliding panel members disposed in coplanar, or in line relation in the closed condition and in spaced parallel sliding relation for opening the door or window installation.
Another object is to provide such an installation having enhanced structural strength and stability and providing added security against intrusion.
Another object is to provide such a door or window structure which enables a more positive weather-tight seal and having excellent thermal insulation features.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement window or door structure of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,072, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.